Solo la verdad
by Aysa Belikov Ivashkov
Summary: Anika es una dhampir, segun ella promedio, para los demas impredecible y excepcional. Desde hace años se habia propuesto conocer la verdad sobre su árbol genealógico paterno, cuando su madre se niega a decirle la verdad, Anika decide buscar por su propia cuenta pero lo que no sabe es que Alex, su media hermana moroi- usara todo lo que tenga a su alcance para que ella regrese
1. Solo la verdad

**Solo la verdad. - Cambiable (no soy buena para los titulos)**

**Alex POV.**

¡¿An?!- Grite desde el primer piso, era hora de la cena y Anika no bajaba (algo extraño, el hecho de ser una dhampir la hacía una devora-todo-loque-encuentres)

-¡Anika! Si no bajas en este segundo no te calentare la cena cuando quieras- ya me estaba hartando, que se creía esta muchachita

-De seguro tiene los audífonos puestos- me contesto mi madre, bufe audiblemente desde hace días mi hermana se portaba raro como si estuviera ausente, "vamos Alex, Anika está en la etapa crítica de la adolescencia-madurez" Y bueno Anika tiene 16 años y al ser una dhampir era duro, ya que varios morois reales querían que desde esa edad los dhampir se convirtieran en guardianes; no me podía imaginar eso, tener una vida en tus manos sin ni siquiera haber vivido la tuya era… imposible, yo en este momento de lo único de que me tenía que preocupar era el hecho de que no me había especializado, así es Anika y yo en realidad éramos medias hermanas pero nunca nos importo, mi mamá tuvo a Anika cuando tenía 17, mi madre no quería que Anika se convirtiera en guardiana pero ella dijo que era su deber, solo que no se esperaba que los morois reales volvieran a salir con lo del decreto de edad. Hace años la Reina Vasilisa dio por nulo ese decreto, los dhampirs debían disfrutar más sus propias vidas y estar mejor preparados contra la amenaza strigoi pero hace unos meses comenzaron ataques muy descuidados y desesperados de parte de los malvados vampiros inmortales, en el último ataque, que fue a un bar, 3 novicios acabaron con 2 strigois y solo tenían 17 años por lo cual el revuelo sobre el decreto de edad volvió a comenzar y le pidieron a la Reina Vasilisa que revisara nuevamente su posición frente a este problema.

-Ani…- susurre suavemente mientras abría la puerta pero su cuarto estaba vacio y una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo no se porque fui directo a sus cajones y a su armario

-Oh no- me dije – no no no- mi hermana había huido.

**Ekaterina POV (Madre de Alex y Anika)**

*Flashback*

-¿Mamá?- me pregunto mi hija desde la puerta de mi habitación

-Pasa Anika- estaba un poco ocupada no encontraba el collar que mi madre me había regalado cuanto cumplí 17 años y tenía pensado dárselo a Anika cuando cumpliera esa edad pero no sabía en qué estado se encontraba el collar así que lo tenía que buscar y llevarlo a que lo arreglaran en caso de que estuviera roto, era una tradición que las mujeres Szlesky dieran ese collar a su primera hija cuando cumpliera 17 y ese collar llevaba 3 generaciones.

-Necesito saber algo- me dijo Anika.

-Claro hija, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte todavía sin mirarla estaba segura de que el collar estaba en ese jarrón horrendo de la repisa pero no lo podía alcanzar

-¿Quién es mi padre?- Wua esa pregunta me tomo con la guardia demasiado baja tanto que golpee accidentalmente el jarrón haciendo que este se rompiera en muchos pedazos y para la peor suerte estaba vacío.

-¿Po… porque quieres saber eso? ya te te dije que yo te quiero mucho y te amo demasiado- le tartamudee, en serio no quería responder a esa pregunta.

-Desde hace años me había planteado que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para soportarlo te lo preguntara así que tarde o temprano lo sabré Ekaterina- me dolió que me dijera eso, solo lo hacía cuando no le ponía atención y lamentablemente lo estaba haciendo ella se merecía la verdad pero ya habían pasado 17 años… era un asunto a la deriva.

*Fin de Flashback*

-¡Mamá!- grito Alex mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- estaba segura de que la respuesta me rompería en pedazos como a ese jarrón.

-¡Anika se ha ido!-


	2. Hora de encontrar respuestas

Hola VAddicts y conocedoras de esta hermosa saga, que por cierto se estrena en febrero, este es mi primer fic, es decir el primero que subo a internet xD, decidí dejarles dos capis para que conocieran más la historia.

Es obvio que esta saga no me pertenece, pertenece a la grandiosa Richelle Mead, yo solo uso personajes viejos, creo nuevos y utilizo las mismas características de los seres de Mead .

Espero que les guste y déjenme sus reviews Sobre todo para saber si les gusta o mejor dejo de escribir disfruten de los capítulos (de dudosas extensiones –dependiendo de mi cabecita loca-)

**Hora de encontrar respuestas**

**Anika POV**

Desde que tuve uso de razón supe que mi vida no sería normal "claro quitando el hecho de que soy una dhampir y posiblemente comience dentro de poco a tener una vida en mis manos".

Si para nada normal, pero me refiero al caso de mi procedencia no sabía quién era mi padre obviamente no era el papa de Alex, dado que ella es una moroi, Dan era agradable pero no era mi padre

(Suspiro)

Necesitaba saber quien lo era

Así que comencé a buscar, mi abuela Klara "de huevo" Szelsky me podría decir todo sobre lo que necesitaba saber, pero cuando mis abuelos supieron que sería una dhampir su primera nieta como que no les agrado mucho la idea, además no tenía idea de donde se encontraban podían estar en Rusia o en la corte besándole los pies a la Reina Vasilisa ¡oh claro! había olvidado mencionarles que mis abuelos estaban a favor del decreto de edad

(Otro suspiro)

Podría buscar entre las cosas de la academia de mi madre pero lo único problema es que ella estudio en Rusia y todas sus cosas "académicas" estarían en Rusia.

(Ahora que Anika lo pensaba tenía mucho tiempo sin mencionar a Rusia, el lugar donde nació y creció durante sus primeros años de vida, y de seguro el lugar donde fue procreada, su madre se vino a los Estados Unidos para comenzar otra vida, después su madre conoció a Dan y al poco tiempo se casaron, se notaba a kilómetros que su mama se había enamorado y Dan le correspondía el sentimiento, Anika estaba feliz y al poco tiempo nació su hermana Alex, Anika no cabía de felicidad por fin tendría una familia completa pero cuando Alex menciono su primera palabra, que casualmente fue papá, nunca dejo de preguntarse si su verdadero padre sabia que ella existía ).

-Ya sé que hare- dije en voz alta, me fui directo a mi ordenador busque la academia en la que estudio mi mama, "un momento ¿cómo se llamaba esa escuela?"

-Rayos tan cerca y tan lejos- cuando estuve a punto de desplomarme de nuevo a la cama recordé el nombre

-St. Basilio- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, regrese al ordenador y me puse a buscar, había cosas que no me servían mucho, ya que los morois siempre querían pasar desapercibidos pero luego recordé una página que me dieron cuando entre a St. Vladimir, volví a teclear y voila, había un enlace sobre las "academias hermanas de St. Vladimir" donde entraba la academia donde estudio mi mamá.

Nombres

Fotos

Cosas Viejas

No había absolutamente nada que me sirviera, pero recordé a una vieja amiga de mi mama, Karolina Belikov, volví a teclear y encontré una foto de Karolina, una versión más joven de mi madre y un chico que aparentaba 15 años, esa foto se la tomaron un año antes de que yo naciera, ellos podían ser mi respuesta.

/Ekaterina Szelsky & Los hermanos Karolina y Dimitri Belikov/

Dimitri Belikov… porque me sonaba tanto ese nombre ¡ah! Ya recordé el Guardián Belikov era el guardián de Christian Ozzera y estaba relacionado con la Guardiana Hathaway, mi guardiana preferida, había hecho una biografía de ella, la había visto pelear en una demostración y era asombrosa, esa mujer era una diosa de la lucha, su primera matanza había sido a los 17 años y fueron 2 strigois, en serio ella era y es mi ídolo guardián. La guardiana Hathaway era la guardiana y mejor amiga de la Reina Vasilisa que estaba casada con Lord Ozzera, es decir, Christian Ozzera.

Definitivamente estaba con suerte iría a la corte vería a mi Ídolo Guardián y buscaría al Guardián Belikov

Algo me decía que Dimitri Belikov tenía las respuestas que quería

_Vaya hasta yo me quede picada xD Jajajaja dejen sus comentarios y si les gusta mi historia déjenla como favorita y si les caigo bien, me alegro mucho :3 jajaja ok no póngame como favorita a mi también actaualizare cada que tenga tiempo y tenga imaginación mi cabeza (espero que no sea mas de una semana)

Kisses :* :*

Ciao ;)


	3. Mi vida: mis hijas

Hola extraño/a espero que mi fic les este gustando.

Sallen1223 gracias por tu review

Bueno sin más que agregar aquí está el capitulo.

**Mi vida: mis hijas.**

**Ekaterina POV**

Mi hija, mi Ani, se había ido y todo fue mi culpa, siempre fue mi culpa; en mi juventud quería vivir al extremo, soy una moroi real nada me detenía, ¿y los strigois? Bueno era parte de la realeza siempre me protegerían por encima de todo.

Desde que nací, he sido alocada, me encantaban las fiestas y estaba rodeada de dhampirs en mi juventud ya que eran los mejores para comenzar una fiesta, a decir verdad mi mejor amiga era una dhampir, Karolina, ese es su nombre, tenía mucho que no la veía y ella era la única que sabía sobre el padre de Anika, ahí fue cuando supe que siempre fue y será mi mejor amiga; cuando me embarace de Anika, Karolina fue la única persona que me apoyo, a algunos morois se los comente como una suposición sobre si estaría embarazada de un dhampir y ellos por supuesto me dieron la espalda y solo se los dije como una suposición, de cualquier forma, Karolina me ayudo con mi familia, ellos de alguna extraña manera aceptaron a Anika, ni siquiera querían el nombre del dhampir que me embarazo, mejor para mí. No quería dar explicaciones.

Creía que tenía todo planeado, me casaría con Max Zeklos después de 2 años de noviazgo, estaríamos en muchas fiestas y nada nos faltaría… pero no fue así

*Flashback*

/Hace 17 años/

Caminaba por la academia St. Basilio, recordando la broma pesada y como la había dejado en ridículo a la insoportable de Kristin Drozdov, la muy perra me dijo que Max me engaña, !¿Qué se creía?¡, ¿acaso no era mi amiga? Me sentí un poco culpable pero nada ni nadie me iba a quitar mi final perfecto.

Y luego lo vi, la triste realidad arruinaba mis planes.

Max se estaba besuqueando o mejor dicho estaba en una pelea bucal con Kristin.

-Joder- dije, ellos ni se dieron cuenta de mi existencia, me encabrone.

-¡HEY!- les grite mientras les tiraba una gran roca, era usuaria tierra así que me fue sencillo cargarla, y por fin salieron de su "situación", Kristin tenía una sonrisita socarrona y Max tenía una leve cara de alivio mezclada con culpa.

-¡IDIOTAS!- masculle me largue de ahí. Furiosa no era la palabra que me describía en ese momento, estaba tan enojada que no me di cuenta que entre a una habitación equivocada.

-Oh dios- murmuro la chica semidesnuda que estaba a horcajadas de un chico.

-En serio, ¿tenias que entrar aquí?- me dijo el chico se notaba que estaba molesto por haberle arruinado el momento.

-Este… pues… yo me voy- susurro entrecortadamente la chica, se termino de vestir y se fue, yo seguía sorprendida es que acaso ¿no me puede pasar nada bueno?

-A menos que estés dispuesta a tomar su lugar te sugiero que te largues de aquí- dijo el chico sacándome de mi estupor, tal vez si me pasaría algo bueno este día.

-Acepto- le dije al chico, quizá tendría 15 años era solo un niño pero yo necesitaba desquitarme de alguna manera y esta por lo visto no seria para nada mala.

*Fin flashback*

Aproximadamente un mes y medio después de estar con el chico me di cuenta que estaba embarazada de Anika, nunca le dije que eso había pasado el solo tenía 15 años y en ese entonces yo 17, como dije era solo un niño y después de un tiempo tendría una vida en sus manos, sabía que era una malcriada pero no una vil perra desgraciada, ahora tenía que cuidar una vida y era una nena dhampir; no podía dejarle más responsabilidades de las que ya el tendría.

Karolina me ayudo y dijo que mantendría mi secreto a salvo, pero me dijo que eso no era lo correcto, yo lo sabia pero tenía miedo que alguien más rechazara a mi bebe; Salí de la academia, me fui a vivir con mis padres, me volví mas responsables al punto de que era yo la que hacia los quehaceres de la casa teniendo servidumbre cosa que a mis padres no les pareció muy bien que digamos pero mi abuela sabía que yo quería a mi nena, ella fue otra de las personas que me apoyo. Año y medio después de que Anika naciera, me fui de Rusia y me mude a América, comencé a trabajar o algo así como trabajar era asistente o mejor dicho solo atendía llamadas en uno de los negocios de mi padre, donde lo conocí era un moroi castaño, pálido al igual que el resto de nuestra especie pero tenía una luz en su interior que me hacía sentir segura, no me di cuenta que nos quedamos mirando durante mucho tiempo hasta que el teléfono sonó sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación; nos conocimos, nos enamoramos, comprometimos y casamos.

Así comprendí lo que es el amor, y yo amaba y amo a Dan, aunque no sea un moroi real y por primera vez mis padres no se opusieron a algo que yo quería.

Después nació Alex, mi nena que heredo los ojos azules de su padre y su aspecto físico, excepto por su cabello negro lo saco de mi al igual que su carácter y personalidad, Alex en cierto punto es como yo cuando era joven pero la única diferencia es que ella piensa también en los demás y no es egoísta.

Anika estaba feliz de tener una hermanita aunque solo tuvieran a su madre en común; Anika es muy distinta de Alex y de mi, ella es alta aunque no sea moroi, tiene los ojos marrón oscuro y su cabello también es marrón; en cuanto su aspecto personal Anika es impredecible, eso lo saco de mi, pero tiene un gran autocontrol y estoy muy segura de que eso lo había heredado de su padre, es la mejor en todo: es fuerte, inteligente y muy madura; se toma muy enserio su responsabilidad de guardiana aunque todavía no lo sea.

Pero hay veces en que ella no puede resistirse y saca esa fiereza dhampir que la caracteriza cuando pierde el control, a decir vedad era un retrato vivo de él; después de estar con ese chico nos volvimos amigos muy buenos a decir verdad, teníamos muchas cosas en común y el sexo no se volví a repetir, como se los dije no soy una completa zorra, no soy de la que se acuesta con sus amigos, desconocidos quizá pero amigos no.

-¿Mama?, encontré esto- me dijo Alex, era una nota diciendo.

/Descuida no me iré toda la vida, regresare en cuanto tenga respuestas/

El mundo se me cayó, todo era mi culpa, por callarme mi hija se había ido y no tenia fecha de regreso.

**Alex POV**

Mi madre podría ser una loca irresponsable, pésima en la cocina y a la hora de levantarse temprano, pero había algo seguro: ella nos amaba más que nada en el mundo, me sorprendió mucho que Anika haya decidido irse así, ¿no se daba cuenta del daño que le causaba? Nunca me imagine que Anika estuviera tan desesperada por encontrar a su padre, ciertamente era algo que por ningún motivo discutía con mi hermana, era un asunto delicado y ahora me doy cuenta de que ella necesitaba saberlo, tampoco entendí porque mi mama nunca se lo conto, eso le debió haber ahorrado muchos problemas.

Eso solo significaba una cosa, tenía que pedirle ayuda a Nickolas, cogí mi móvil y marque, Nick es mi mejor amigo, tiene 17, es un moroi del clan Voda muy pero muy apuesto y a él le gustaba Anika y estaba segura de que muy en el fondo Anika correspondía el sentimiento pero como podía darse cuenta si siempre se la pasaban peleando, Anika es sarcástica y controlada si no se le provocaba y Nick un egocéntrico y que le encantada descontrolar a Ani, pero a la vez eran muy iguales: competitivos, orgullosos, divertidísimos.

Yo los quería juntos pero si le mencionaba a Anika algo sobre Nick decía que tenía cosas que hacer, en cambio Nick me suplicaba que le dijera todo.

Al tercer timbrazo el contesto

Alex: Es Anika, está en problemas

Nick: Ya estoy afuera de tu casa.

Me colgó, Nick venia, cuando no viajaba, dos veces a la semana decía que tenía que fastidiar a alguien y ese alguien era mi hermana, la molestaba ganándose la ya obtenida confianza de mi madre.

Baje y abrí

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Nick presuroso

-Anika se fue y te necesito para traerla de regreso

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que este capítulo fue más largo que el resto de los ya publicados, pero tenía que atar cabos sueltos.

Pronto saldrán caras conocidas no se tal vez Christian, Lissa, Rose, Dimitri o hasta Adrian, ¿a quién quieren primero?

Háganmelo saber con sus reviews

Kisses :* :*

Ciao ;)


	4. Entonces vamos por Anika

Espero que les este gustando la historia, les agradecería mucho un reviews o favorito si no es mucho pedir.

Ya sé, les dije que empezarían a llegar los viejos personajes, pero yo les dije pronto, tal vez esta vez en el próximo capítulo sea un Adrian POV, que opinan, háganmelo saber.

Vampire Academy no me pertenece es de Richelle Mead

Sin más que agregar he aquí el capi

**Entonces vamos por Anika**

**Nick POV**

Estaba muy quitado de la pena caminando por la banqueta del vecindario en donde vivían los Szelsky, me encantaba molestar a Anika ganándome la confianza de su madre, eso la descontrolaba y la sacaba de quicio algo demasiado sexy en ella, ya me imagino esa sensualidad en otro tipo de situaciones, no podía negar que Anika era bonita, no, bonita no, hermosa se queda corto y la forma que ella actuaba en cada situación por mas difícil que fuera me dejaba extasiado.

No es como si estuviese enamorado de ella, pero me gustaba y mucho solo que ella era muy difícil algo que lo hacía más interesante, sonó mi teléfono vi que era Alex no sabía si contestarle o no ya casi estaba en el porche de su casa, conteste.

Alex: Es Anika, está en problemas

Nick: Ya estoy afuera de tu casa.

No lo podía creer esta mujer hacia que una y mil emociones se movieran dentro de mi "No, no dejare que esto crezca".

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Alex me abrió y entre mientras le decía

-Anika se fue y te necesito para traerla de regreso- me dijo Alex

-¿Cómo?- pregunte atónito, el que Anika huyera no era buena señal, ella no es de la que escapa de los problemas, se queda en su sitio y los enfrenta, otra de las cosas que me encantaba de ella "Deja de hacerlo" me repetía constantemente si lo seguía haciendo terminaría mas enganchado de ella, ¡por dios! Es una orgullosa sarcástica controladora y hermosa y "te calmas Nick" pensé de nuevo.

- Ella fue a… a buscar a su verdadero padre, desde hace años mi mama se lo estuvo ocultando y Anika, no lo sé, tal vez era algo que necesitaba saber- me dijo Alex desconcertada

- Ok, eso es entendible pero ¿por qué huyo?- le pregunte a Alex

- A lo mejor fue tras una pista, dejo una nota diciendo algo sobre encontrar respuesta y sabes que Anika no actúa con simples corazonadas, debió encontrar algo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo escapar- contesto Alex

- Entonces no huyo solo fue por la verdad, en ese caso tendremos que preguntarle a tu madre quien es el padre de Anika- le dije a Alex mientras me encaminaba hacia donde yo creía que estaba su madre

- No, si no se lo dijo a Anika, ¿crees que nos lo dirá a nosotros?- comento Alex mientras me sujetaba el brazo, tenia razón pero Ekaterina amaba a su hija entonces haría lo que fuera por ella.- Además no creo que sea conveniente agobiarla ahorita mismo, mi papá la está tratando de tranquilizar, estuvo a punto de llamarles a los guardianes diciendo que los strigois se habían llevado a Ani- dijo Alex

- ok pero si nos vamos, se pondrá mas loca de lo que ya esta- conteste

-Estoy segura de que Anika no tiene más de 3 horas de haberse ido, si damos con la pista que ella sigue podemos alcanzarla, eso es lo que haremos- Me dijo Alex, cuando hablaba de esa manera, me daba un cierto magnetismo hacia ella, era como si cada palabra que dijera fuese lo correcto y era lo correcto era obvio, todo lo que decía tenía sentido.

- Claro, eso haremos- Lo dije con una sonrisa, me sentía raro, tal vez eran los nervios que tenia sobre cómo encontrar a Anika, si eso era.

**Alex POV**

¡¿QUÉ ACABABA DE HACER?!

Era posible que haya usado la compulsión sobre un moroi, no, él sabía que yo tenía razón, de esa forma encontraríamos a Anika, o ¿tal vez si la use?

Había leído sobre ese raro don: el espíritu, pero se caracterizaba por sanar gente, ver auras, usar telequinesis, incluso leer mentes pero nunca algo sobre la compulsión, o tal vez lo hayan ocultado; la Reina Vasilisa es usuaria del espíritu y si alguien podría hacer eso posiblemente la derrocarían pensando que así obtuvo su cargo.

Seria genial hablar con un usuario, pero las autoridades eran muy cuidadosas ante este tipo de información, imagínate si alguien los usaba para fines perversos sería algo fuera de control.

Hace un año creí que tal vez yo era una usuaria del espíritu pero luego me entere que ellos se vuelven dementes, así que me quede con la idea de la no especialización; era más fácil creer eso a que me volviera loca.

-Tierra llamando a Alex, oye ¿me dejaras hablando solo?- No me había dado cuenta de que me había sumergido en mi mundo, era extraño yo me quedaba como ida pero de seguro era el estrés.

- ¿Qué me decías?- le pregunte a Nick

- Debemos espiar entre las cosas de Anika- lo dijo de una manera seductora, Nick nunca había entrado al cuarto de Anika, ella se encargaba de cerrarlo con llave y aunque no quisiera soportar a Nick prefería que la molestara a que el entrara.

- Ok, pero nada de tocar cosas que no sean absolutamente las necesarias- Le advertí, lo menos que quería era que me regañara por dejar entrar a Nick.

- Te doy mi palabra- Lo dijo mientras se tomaba el corazón.

**Nick POV**

-Te doy mi palabra- le dije mientras con mi mano derecha tocaba mi pecho y cruzaba los dedos detrás de mi espalda con la izquierda, a veces Alex era demasiado inocente, de cualquier forma si tocaba algo lo dejaría en su lugar, era mejor que solo yo supiera que había estado en el cuarto de Anika y reírme interiormente cuando ella siguiera pensando lo contrario.

Entramos a su cuarto era blanco pero había posters negros, azules oscuro y morado, les daba un aspecto gótico y a la vez vivo, tenia plantas parecidas a rosas pequeñitas en su ventana, su cama era enorme una King Size, con edredón blanco con rojo al igual que las muchas almohadas que estaban encima de ella, tenía un armario y una puerta que daba al baño, un librero y justo al lado una mesa con un ordenador, había varias repisas con adornos.

-Como lo sospechaba tu hermana es una psicótica del orden- bromee, Alex me fulmino con la mirada pero tenía una sonrisita entre sus labios, era obvio que tenía razón, bueno tal vez un poco.

-Mirare el ordenador, el historial debe de decirme algo- me dijo Alex, lo cual aproveche para mirar también la ropa interior de Anika.

-No sabía que tu hermana usara este tipo de ropa- dije en voz alta, en los cajones había ropa interior de encaje, negra, roja, azul, morada, algo que nunca me espere de Anika.

-Deja ahí, si movemos algo se dará cuenta- me contesto Alex, dudaba mucho que Anika fuera darse cuenta de algo así, ¿acaso registraba por centímetros?, mejor no tentar a la suerte, deje todo en su lugar. – Genial, Ani borró el historial- mascullo Alex

- A veces queda una segunda copia, déjame intentar- le dije mientras tomaba el mouse. – Y… Voilà- le mostré el historial que Anika había borrado.

- Jajaja hasta en las expresiones se parecen- Dijo Alex entre risas, yo me quede desconcertado hasta que recordé la palabrita, voilà era la palabra que decía Anika cuando lograba algo muy difícil, como el francés, bueno lo era para ella; yo había nacido en Francia pero cuando cumplí 8 años me trajeron a América para estudiar en St. Vladimir.

- deja de burlarte y comencemos a abrir los links- le dije serio a Alex, creo que ella era la única que sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, me agradaba que fuera mi amiga.

- Estuvo investigando St. Basilio- comento Alex

- ¿Por qué haría eso?- pregunte

- Mi madre es rusa, aunque su inglés es bastante bueno, además Rusia es el lugar donde nació Anika, tiene sentido que su padre sea un dhampir que estudiaba en esa academia- me contesto mientras con el mouse señalaba un archivo, era una imagen de Ekaterina y de unos Belikov.

- Ella es la mejor amiga de mi madre, aun siguen en contacto- me dijo mientras señalaba a una chica dhampir en la foto decía Karolina Belikov. – Y este debe ser el Guardián de Lord Ozera- y movió el dedo en dirección a un chico que debía tener aproximadamente 14 o 15 años cuando tomaron la foto.

- ¿de Lord Ozera?, acaso es el Guardián Belikov- dije sin antes de darme cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba

- Nooo, ¿Cómo crees?, este Dimitri Belikov solo le vende pan al marido de la Reina- me contesto Alex

- Y yo que creí que la sarcástica era tu hermana- era obvio que hablábamos de Dimitri Belikov, casi me sabia toda su biografía, como era la pareja de la Guardiana Hathaway, alguien que admiraba mucho Anika, no dejaba de parlotear sobre ella, decía algo sobre su ídolo Guardián.

- En ese caso lo mejor es ir a la corte, tengo la excusa de ir a visitar a mis abuelos- sugirió Alex, yo era libre así que no necesitaba permiso de nadie

- Entonces vamos por Anika-

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

¿Les gusto?

Ya les dije próximamente un POV de un viejo personaje

Kisses :* :*

Ciao ;)


End file.
